


Under the stars

by Kilted_Wolf93



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilted_Wolf93/pseuds/Kilted_Wolf93
Summary: Beneath the starlight, she was an almost mythical creature, drawing him in and holding him hostage, though Jon wondered if he could be an unwilling slave to someone as tempting as Ygritte.





	Under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 7 - starlight

_What is honor compared to a woman's love?_

Jon had thought about those words all too often. The longer he stayed with the wildlings, with Ygirtte, the easier it was to understand Maester's Aemon's words. He  _wanted_ to stay, the pain of leaving her already tangled around his heart, squeezing it so tightly that he couldn't bare for it to go on.

Beneath the starlight, she was an almost mythical creature, drawing him in and holding him hostage, though Jon wondered if he could be an unwilling slave to someone as tempting as Ygritte.

He knew he would have to leave her eventually and the reality of it made him dread each day before it had even come to pass. But he must, for the watch and for the realm, he must return.

"Do words matter?" Maester Aemon had once asked him. And Jon had sworn, with all the determination and pride of a four and ten year old boy. Sworn to uphold his vows, swore to do what was right, just like Ned Stark.

_"Don't ever betray me, Jon Snow."_

_"I won't."_

Do words matter? he thought as he watched her turn and smile at him, her crooked siren's call.

It depended on the words themselves, he supposed. But all he has ever told Ygritte has been lies or shades of truth.

The words that would have been his most honest, his deep, true feelings for her, he has never spoken.

And he knows he never will.


End file.
